


Inktober 1 - Au fil des jours de la crèche

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Humor, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins et il va en avoir pendant 31 jours pour mon inktober version écrit





	Inktober 1 - Au fil des jours de la crèche

**Author's Note:**

> Cette année encore je tente le challenge de l'inktober version écrit, vais-je survivre ?

\- C'est bien Obi, tu as fini tout ton biberon. Maintenant au lit. Non, ne me fait pas cette petite moue, c'est l'heure de dormir. Non je ne cèderai pas... Ah ! D'accord tu as gagné, un petit câlin mais après on se couche.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que ? Dis-donc bonhomme, mes cheveux ne sont pas un jouet. Si tu veux jouer tu viens dans le cercle avec les autres. Enfin, tu es un peu petit pour ça. Et si tu retournais voir Maître Ali-Alann ? Non ? Oh, ne me fait pas ces yeux là... Très bien, viens sur mes genoux. Mais on ne tire plus les cheveux.

\- Maître ? Vous n'avez pas vu Obi-Wan ? Il n'est pas dans son berceau et... oh. Hi hi, le maître des câlins a encore frappé. Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui alors.

\- L'heure de faire la sieste, il est. Fermer tes yeux tu vas... Tes paupières lourdes sont... Fatigué tu es... S'il-te-plait ? Bon, compris j'ai. Encore un câlin mais un secret entre nous ça restera, hmm ?

\- Padawan. Je suis très fier que tu fasse du volontariat à la crèche. Mais tu ne peux pas rapporter un initié dans nos appartements. Même si c'est un bébé adorable. Vraiment trop adorable... guili guili... Ah ! Ramène le tout de suite à son clan !

\- Je rêve où le Padawan Windu a un bébé dans les bras sans que celui-ci pleure ?! ...ah, c'est Obi-Wan. Je suis sûr que la pire des créatures de la Galaxie ne lui ferait pas peur du moment que celle-ci lui fasse un câlin. Je me demande ce que ça donnera quand il grandira, le câlin ne fait pas parti de l'arsenal d'attaque d'un Jedi. Sans compter la règle de non-attachement.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
